


the way it's supposed to feel

by softambrollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: Seth's always been the guy who understood him the best, and sometimes he hated that, and sometimes it was his only comfort. Seth's supposed to know what's wrong with him, and he was so, so angry for so long that he even had toaskwhy he did what he did, but maybe Dean doesn't really know either — there's just this dark, hollow pit somewhere deep down inside of him and it just keeps eating away at pieces of him and pieces of his life. No one can really understand that, no matter how much he and Seth have been through together.





	the way it's supposed to feel

**Author's Note:**

> Happens after their ~moment on the February 11th episode of RAW.

Seth's waiting for him when he gets back to his locker room after his match. 

"Hey," is all Dean says, voice raspy, like he was expecting him. He's still not quite looking right at him, though.

"Hey, man," Seth says back, still looking a bit uncertain. "Nice win."

"Thanks," Dean says, clipped. He's not sure why exactly Seth's here, or what he wants from him. He's not sure how much more he's ready to give right now.

Seth just regards him curiously for a minute, just like he had in the ring before — a mixture of confused and wary and — almost _hopeful_ , somehow.

"So, what was that about out there?" Seth asks quietly after a moment passes between them.

Dean shrugs, finally flicking his eyes up to meet Seth's gaze. "I meant it," is all he says.

Seth nods to himself. "I _know_ you did. I was just wondering — why _now_ , man? What brought that on?"

"I don't know," Dean says honestly. "I guess I just got tired."

"Tired?" Seth asks, eyebrows raising a bit.

"Of all the bullshit," Dean finishes evenly.

Seth just frowns at him for a second before saying, "I think you're gonna have to elaborate there a little, man."

Dean just smiles an ironic smile to himself before shaking his head slightly. "You know, there was a time when you knew what I was thinkin' even before I did."

"Yeah," Seth agrees, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "It was so easy back then. Everything with you just felt... _right_. It felt like the way it was supposed to feel. But that was before you decided to push me away. I don't even know who the hell you've _been_ these last few months. I can't even begin to understand, Dean."

"I think you still know," Dean tells him significantly. Seth's always been the guy who understood him the best, and sometimes he hated that, and sometimes it was his only comfort. Seth's supposed to know what's wrong with him, and he was so, so angry for so long that he even had to _ask_ why he did what he did, but maybe Dean doesn't really know either — there's just this dark, hollow pit somewhere deep down inside of him and it just keeps eating away at pieces of him and pieces of his life. No one can really understand that, no matter how much he and Seth have been through together.

"Yeah, maybe. I knew you weren't okay. Even before Roman —" Seth cuts himself off with a heavy sigh. "And then it just got worse — I think I could feel you _disappearing_ that night, into yourself, even though you were right there next to me. I think it hurt too much to try to understand what you were going through. But it would've been a lot easier if you'd just _told_ me in the first place."

"Would you have forgiven me?" Dean asks him, looking him right in the eyes. "If I'd just told you?"

Seth seems to consider that for a moment. And then he nods, the look in his eyes more sure than it's been in a long time. "Yeah, I would have."

"No matter what I said?" Dean asks carefully.

"I — It's _you_ , man," Seth says, like that's an answer.

"What if I'd told you that I just couldn't deal with it, couldn't deal with _any_ of it, back in October, and I thought it was my fault, or both of our faults, and I just...knew it couldn't last. So I had to blow everything up."

It's hard to even get the words out, and from the expression on Seth's face, it's equally painful to finally hear all of this.

"I _needed_ you," Seth tells him, his voice sounding choked. "I needed you then more than I ever needed you."

Dean reaches out and takes Seth's hand in both of his own, gently squeezes it.

"I know. I _know_ you did," he tells him with a regretful look. "But I couldn't give you what you wanted. I told myself it would be better for both of us — but that was just a lie. I was being fucking selfish."

Seth lets out a sigh. "All I wanted was _you_. We were all a mess. We're still a mess. But we didn't have to go through that alone."

"I know, I _know_ ," Dean tells him earnestly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not too late," Seth says, like he really believes that.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks, his voice shaky.

"You're my family, Dean," Seth tells him firmly. "You're always gonna be my family."

"No matter what happens?" he murmurs.

"No matter what happens," Seth repeats.

Dean throws his arms around Seth's shoulders then, gathers him close against his body in a tight, warm embrace, Seth's head dropping onto Dean's shoulder, Dean's fingers gently stroking his hair.

He closes his eyes, presses his mouth to Seth's temple, tells him softly, "I love you, man." 

Seth goes really still in his arms, and then pulls back a little and raises his head to look up at him properly.

"You're not just saying that because you're leaving, right?" he asks tentatively, sounding kind of dazed.

Dean just stares at him wordlessly for a moment before he realises that Seth's only teasing.

"Because usually you only say stuff like _that_ when you're about to drive my head into the floor —" Seth continues, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Stop. Please," Dean tells him, and Seth seems to realise he's hit a sore spot, expression falling.

"Sorry, I —" 

But Dean doesn't let him finish. Instead, he just leans forward and takes his face in his hands and presses his lips to Seth's. Seth just makes a tiny, muffled noise of surprise before he's slowly parting his own lips and tilting his head to kiss him back, his mouth warm and eager, sending a hot thrill of electricity all through his body. His tongue swipes across Seth's upper lip, like a request, and Seth responds by pressing closer to his body. He wraps his arms around Dean's waist to pull him closer, hips and chests pressed flush together, his fingers wandering from the small of his back down to just under the waistband of his jeans. Dean slides his hands into his hair, making Seth let out a soft sigh of pleasure against his lips. 

When they finally break apart with a breathless gasp, he keeps his hands on Seth's jaw, fingers gently framing his face. 

Seth just blinks up at him like he's suddenly been awakened from an intense dream.

"Okay," he breathes. "You definitely didn't just do _that_ because you're leaving, right?" 

Dean shakes his head, lips quirking into a slight smile. "No, definitely not." And then quieter and less certain now, "Was that okay?"

"Yeah, it felt the way it's supposed to feel," Seth tells him, looking up at him with wide, bright eyes.

"Me too," Dean tells him, lightly brushing his thumbs over his cheeks.

"Good," Seth says, voice low, and then tilts his face up to kiss him again.


End file.
